Cirantille
Cirantille is an Altmer author who resides in the city of Skywatch on Auridon, or later Orsinium. She is the author of several books, mainly on the discussion topic of the many races of Tamriel. Background Books *''Arboreal Architecture'' *''Bosmer Traditions and Manners'' *''Care of Kwama'' *''Ladies of Green'' *''Moon Worship among the Cat-Men'' *''Myths and Legends of the Hist'' *''Ogres: A Summary'' *''On Argonians'' *''Temples of the Dragon Cult'' *''The Ogres of Wrothgar: A Continuing Treatise'' *''Wet Wilds of Black Marsh'' *''Spinning a Story'' *''The Spinners of Y'ffre'' *''Stormhold, City of Shadowfen'' Interactions Scholarly Salvage Dialogue ;Scholarly Salvage :'You're certain ogres stole your books?' ''"Of course! You realize I'm probably the greatest expert on ogre habits you'll ever meet. The very books they stole are the definitive work on the subject. I doubt there's anything I don't know about the creatures." ::Why did the ogres take your books? "How should I know? Really, do I look like an ogre? I mean, even the greatest expert can learn something new if she's open-minded enough and keeps her eyes open. Maybe they're aping us, looking at the pages and pretending they can read." :::What about Mad Urkazbur? "A fascinating creature―the exception that proves the rule? Perhaps he's just a brutish freak, cursed with intelligence above his station? Regardless, he must be slain and my books must be recovered. Can't have ogres thinking they're people!" At the end of the quest: "I assume you found my missing pages? Hand them over and I'll see what I can do with them." :Here's your book. And Mad Urkazbur is dead. "Capital! Hmm, the cover's a bit bent and the pages are showing some boxing. Still, I appreciate your efforts. I'll need more of these pages recovered eventually. I did bring several dozen copies of the book, after all. I hope you'll be available." Quotes *''"I tell you, my fair readers, no other race on Tamriel chills me as much as the Argonian. Those scaly beasts are uniquely suited for the warm temperatures of our beloved south. If any race would cast a dark eye on Auridon, it would be the Argonian."'' *''"Some of you may wonder what I've learned since meeting the elder Spinners of Silvenar, and you need not worry. My research has shown their "prophecies" to be nothing more than conjecture and finely spun lies!"'' *''"As I pointed out in my bestselling tome, Ladies in Green, the Wood Elves are secretive in nature. Think on this the next time you see one tending to your most private letters."'' *''"The Wood Elven spinners do have magical powers, it's true. But in my research for "Spinners of Y'ffre," I found that much of their insight actually stems from a pervasive ... some might say insidious ... intelligence network."'' *''"Please, no autographs. I'm quite busy writing another valuable treatise. Hmm, well. I suppose my autograph would be important, too. Still, I am otherwise occupied." *"Nothing pleases me more than the return of my text. To think, the world could have been deprived of this brilliant dissertation―by ogres, no less! You've done all of Tamriel a tremendous service."'' –After completing "Scholarly Salvage" Bugs *She may continue to speak in Skywatch after being killed. Appearances * ** fr:Cirantillë Category:Online: Altmer Category:Online: Females Category:Online: Skywatch Characters Category:Online: Authors Category:Orsinium: Characters Category:Orsinium: Altmer Category:Orsinium: Females Category:Orsinium: Orsinium Characters